shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gaikan-Gaikan no Mi/Techniques
The Gaikan-Gaikan no Mi has multiple Gaikan Basics Bone Techs * Game Fowl Fist- Is one of Yashas more basic moves, he uses his powers to mimic bone fragments that cover his fists or feet to increase his defense and striking power. He can also layer larger pieces of bone over each other to create a almost rock/crystal gauntlet formation around his hand to increase hi defense/damage. * Woodpecker Gun- Is Yashas most frequently used medium and long ranged attack. It is performed by gathering energy in the palm of his hand and forming it into a Distal Phalanges before shooting it a a opponent with the force to shatter boulders. ** Woodpecker Cannon- Is a much stronger version of Woodpecker where Yasha uses both hands to create a large bone that he fires with enough force to launch him into the air. Replication Techs * Phantom Impact(ファントム,Fantomu)- Using the principal of a Pile Bunker with his arm as the piston Yasha gathers up some ectoplasm and then focuses it behind his arm, before he punches a opponent and forces the energy through his arm like a stake. The energy fires into the opponent and launches them into the air, before dissipating. Due to the way its used this is a extremely close range technique. ** Phantom Jackhammer(ファントム,Fantomu)- * Phantom Meteor(ファントム,Fantomu)- Yasha gathers up a large amount of ectoplasm focused above his head before firing large amounts of shots from the sky at opponents like a meteor. Due to that large amount of shots fired the impact is weaker than a bullet, but can still stagger and incapacitate opponents ** Phantom Shower(ファントム,Fantomu)- Yasha creates a stronger version of meteor that splits into a barrage of Phantom Busters that shoot through the opponents with the power of cannonballs. * Phantom Buster(ファントム,Fantomu)- A improved version of Shot Yasha gathers up ectoplasm around his arm before launching it off towards a enemy in that shape. ** Phantom Repeater(ファントム,Fantomu)- Yasha creates multiple limbs that overlap out of ectoplasm before launching it at a enemy. The overlap allows this technique to repeatedly hit his opponent one after another, however each hit is weaker than the last. * Phantom Arms(ファントム,Fantomu)- Yasha uses ectoplasm to create arms anywhere on or around his body defend himself and counter-attack by repelling enemies and their weapons when they get too close. Due to being able to form anywhere they are useful for surprise attacks and can easily land strikes due to enemies not expecting them. ** Phantom Anchor(ファントム,Fantomu)- Yasha fires arms from himself into floor, walls, digging them into anything in the environment that can prevent him from being moved. While mainly a defensive technique it can also be used to make sure a enemy doesn't escapel ** Phantom Twister(ファントム,Fantomu)- Using his ectoplasmic hands Yasha grabs his enemies and tosses them around or spins them in a circle while making sure that whoever he's spinning ends up closer to him than before. Yasha can also use this to make whatever's lying around spin around around him like a temporary barrier or distraction ** Phantom Pull(ファントム,Fantomu)- Yasha creates arms around him to pull him towards whatever he desires however this is draining due to having to focus on himself, his surroundings, and his opponents. ** Phantom Catch(ファントム,Fantomu)- Yasha uses the arms to catch objects and weapons aimed at him, this can also be used as a airbag to catch friends and important objects. ** Phantom Repel(ファントム,Fantomu)- Yasha creates arms to help push people and objects away from his body. ** Phantom Restrict(ファントム,Fantomu)- Yasha summons hands to act like chains that can be used against opponents by restraining them temporarily, or to slowing them down. * Phantom Shotgun(ファントム,Fantomu)- Using more energy he creates a barrage of arms to pummel multiple foes * Phantom Double(ファントム,Fantomu)- Yasha releases ectoplasm to create a double of himself to help with battle by attacking or confusing the enemy. Creating a double requires some focus and can't be made instantly. ** Phantom Shadow(ファントム,Fantomu)- After creating the Double Yasha orders it to repeat his actions, so to help keep enemies at bay. ** Phantom Shield(ファントム,Fantomu)- After creating a Double Yasha sends the copy to take a hit for him or a ally ** Phantom Mirror(ファントム,Fantomu)- After a Double is made Yasha has it mimic his movements to trap his opponents * Phantom Stomp(ファントム,Fantomu)- * Phantom Wings(ファントム,Fantomu)- By sprouting a hundred hands from his shoulder blades Yasha is able to replicate Nico Robins Cien Fleru :Wing and Fly For 3 Seconds. His wings can also support the weight of a second person * Phantom Giant(ファントム,Fantomu)- * Phantom Boots(ファントム,Fantomu)- Yasha creates a second leg over his first in order to increase his movement speed to the point of being blinding and impossible to track with the naked eye, this makes it easier to dodge attacks while increasing the power of his attacks. His Jumping ability also increases to the point where he can jump over houses easily. ** Phantom Walk(ファントム,Fantomu)- This technique allows Yasha to walk and jump on the air itself, allowing him to stay in the air for longer than usual. Yasha uses this technique to cross great distances without touching the ground, and allows him to set up swift, aerial attacks. ** Phantom Suplex(ファントム,Fantomu)- After disappearing behind a opponent Yasha grabs this opponent before jumping into the air and preforming a Suplex. If their to heavy for him to jump Yasha just sprouts legs to act as stilts before having gravity help him slam them into the ground * Phantom Possessed(ファントム,Fantomu)- Yashas entire body is over whelmed by a green glow as every single part of his body is infused and replicated with ectoplasm. after completing this process Yasha gains complete control of his body along with better reflexes Gaikan Advance * P Flying Woodpecker(ファントム,Fantomu)- This is a improved version of P Impact combined with P Buster Yasha compresses the amount of energy needed for into his fingers and launches a miniature version of Impact that is both stronger and faster than the normal version, due to its smaller size making its attack power is more focused and damaging, without losing power over a distance like the previous version. Woodpecker can also ricochet or or phase through if Yasha wants. ** P Woodpecker Pack(ファントム,Fantomu)- This is a new Version of Blaster that like can be fired like a chain-gun one after another or like a shotgun with the woodpecker spiting whenever to split the damage among foes. ** P Woodpecker Spiral(ファントム,Fantomu)- This version of Woodpecker spins to increase Piercing power allowing the user to drill through thing due to it's high speed rotation. Where a regular version is similar to Shingan Spiral is closer to a miniature Rokugan in terms of damage ** P Woodpecker Talon(ファントム,Fantomu)- Focuses on controlling woodpecker movements to use it like rope to bind his opponents. Due to being made from ectoplasm this is much his strength this ** P Phantom Woodpecker(ファントム,Fantomu)- This the almost perfected version of woodpecker that move at nearly the speed of sound that uses principals from Pack, Spiral, and talon to have erratic untraceable movements to confuse his opponents as it homes in to attack them. * P Hummingbirds Gravity(ファントム,Fantomu)- Is a enhanced Version of Push that allows Yasha to move like he's weightless. Yasha creates hundreds of tiny arms to act as feelers, they also slow down opponents by pushing against them and restricting their movements. while other arms push him forward increasing his speed, agility, and power. ** P Hummingbird Soar(ファントム,Fantomu)- ** P Hummingbird Dive(ファントム,Fantomu)- ** P Hummingbirds Prey(ファントム,Fantomu)- * P Owl Bomb(ファントム,Fantomu)- * * P Armored Fowl(ファントム,Fantomu)- - A stronger version of P Piercer that is spread over Yashas entire body combined with ** P Fowl Feathers(ファントム,Fantomu)-- ** P Fowl Asura(ファントム,Fantomu)-- ** P Fowl Deva(ファントム,Fantomu)-- * Phantom Angel(ファントム,Fantomu)- By Combining- Phantom Walk and Wings Yasha is temporarily capable of true flight Special Attacks Trivia